Evil Dave
Evil Dave, real name David Karloff, is an aspiring "evil-doer" who lives in the basement of his mother's house in Edgeville and reads EVIL-DOERS MONTHLY. He first appears in Shadow of the Storm as a member of an evil cult trying to resurrect the ancient demon, Agrith Naar. During this quest, he is in the basement of the temple ruins in Uzer. He is also a subquest in Recipe for Disaster, in which you must free him by making him spicy stew. Later he lives in his mother, Doris, basement in Edgeville. It is possible to contact Evil Dave by using the spell NPC contact after the Dream Mentor quest. At this time, however, he does not say anything important. Evil Dave appears in Dimension of Disaster: Demon Slayer, now a zombie, where he lets the player join his "evil cult" after Silverlight is dyed black and black clothing from Thessalia's Fine Clothes is worn. History }} It was revealed that he came to be part of the Lumbridge Secret Council because it was decided that an evil wizard should be included, but it had to be one that was harmless (for the sake of everyone). Currently, Evil Dave is the only one who meets those requirements. Despite claiming to be "EVIL", he's actually a great guy. He can't stand violence (which makes him faint), or vandalism, such as someone filling in a crossword for him, which he views as "extreme vandalism". The whole town of Edgeville thinks very dearly of him and hopes the EVIL thing is just a phase. Some of his activities are chatting with his good friend Oziach about adventures, and conspiracy theories such as giant black knights and "dragon dragons", and helping Oziach with house repairs. Dave was once arrested for his evil-doings, much to his delight, but not even the arresting officer thought he was evil or could ever harm anyone. When he was arrested, he became very excited and confessed momentarily. The only evidence that was found were his fluffieduffies. In his cell, they became friends, exchanged stew recipes and they threw a stew party for the night shift. If the player chooses to defend, Dave will be very upset for being cleared, since that means he is not acknowledged of being TOTALLY EVIL. The next year, he received an anonymous letter for Christmas, which gave him the feeling he was "in some SINISTER TEMPLAR CULT where we hang about in robes, eat dark chocolates and decide huge, world-changing things, like a NEW METRIC SYSTEM." Apparently not realising his identity was already known to the author for the letter had been addressed to him, he himself signed his reply "Evil 'X'". In the reply, which he wrote in his bed, he announced having written five letters to Zamorak, including his résumé, hoping for a job as his secretary. Gallery File:Evil Dave reclines.png|Evil Dave. File:Evil Dave Cellar.png|The BASEMENT OF DOOM!!. Evil Dave's house.png|Evil Dave's cosy home. Trivia *Talking to Evil Dave while wearing clothing that is "evil" will get the comment "Hey, you're looking evil!" Talking to Evil Dave while wearing clothing that is "evil" and while having a hellcat out will get the comment "Hey, you're looking evil, and so's your cat!" Talking to Evil Dave while wearing several articles of clothing that are "evil" and having a hellcat out will get the comment "That outfit is TOTALLY EVIL! And you've got an evil cat too! To be honest, I'm a little bit scared of you!" *When contacted by NPC Contact (using the Random command) the player tells Evil Dave to "Build me an army worthy of Zamorak!" This is a reference to , where Sauron orders Saruman to "Build me an army worthy of Mordor!" through one of the seven . References fi:Evil Dave Category:Quest NPCs Category:Zamorakians Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Protagonists